Days Of The Week
by kygirl101
Summary: Kyouya is an affectionate lover, Tamaki thinks Just...not during the weekdays. Five little snippits of Tamaki's cruel and sexless school days. KyouTama, T for safety


Yay! A fun little KyouTama ficlet to top off my fifty stories for Ouran! (and yes, there are still more to come) I', quite happy with this story - although I'm not sure I enjoy having Kyouya being so mean to his lover, but it's kinda-sorta-but-not-so-really fitting! And sure was hellsa fun! And thus, I give you:

* * *

**Days Of The Week**

* * *

Monday

I think Kyouya hates me. Or hates that he loves me; for he's completely affectionate over the weekend, but on our first day of school, he is completely withdrawn, and barely acknowledges me. If I try to catch his eye, he looks away; if I pass him a note, he throws it away unopened.

Even during the Host Club, he does nothing but act clichély uninvolved, speaking to no one expect his own guests or else doing work until the end of the club, when he gives us overviews of the day and a summary of what cosplay we're doing next.

Kyouya gives the twins their feedback, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi theirs and then snaps his book shut and dismisses us, turning to exit the Third Music Room despite all I do to keep his attention on me. Even when I call after him ("Kyouya!") he turns back and is skeptical and short with me ("What do you want, Tamaki?") and scathing and I lose all my nerve to say anything at all ("I...uh...nothing...").

Tuesday

I know that Kyouya, despite his Ootori name, is not a heartless beast. He's an intelligent, calculated individual who will always be three steps ahead of everyone, even if everyone else is running. But...sometimes, he just seemed either unaware or uncaring of what's coming out of his mouth.

A girl will openly fret about the fact that she sleeps with her childhood blanket under her pillow, and Kyouya will nonchalantly reply, "Ah, that's more advanced than some. Tamaki-kun still sleeps with his teddy bear and takes bubble baths with plastic toy boats."

A classmate will whine about having failed a test, and in a calm but carrying voice, Kyouya will remark (without looking at me), "See, Tamaki? You weren't the only one."

If it's a guest's birthday, my lover will miraculously pull some incredibly sweet gift from nowhere (always presenting it in front of me) and remark, "Usually this would be Tamaki's job, but he's such a forgetful moron sometimes."

Haruhi will remark on my theatrics, and Kyouya will respond, "He's just like a child, in the worst possible way." And she will give him a look, saying, "I thought you loved him." He, with raised eyebrows, turns to her and says, "_Could_ you?"

Wednesday

I believe that Wednesday is national 'Tease Tamaki' Day. Kyouya is uncharacteristically physical, giving girls flowers and using**_ that_** smile (which is charming but not as bright as his real smile). He'll present chocolates, give hand kisses and compliment their hair with brief touches.

Then, in class, he'll lean 'helpfully' over a classmate's desk, a hand on shoulder or else chest-to-back as he guides them through complex algorithms or proper sentence structure (he doesn't even look over as I audibly snap my pencil).

And, worst of all, is Club. Or rather, after club, during the time before we depart. He touches the others, and leaves me alone. He demonstrates the brushing of fingers through hair he wishes Mori-senpai to use on Hunny-senpai the next day, a hand kiss he wishes Haruhi to seduce the girls with, and a new act for the Brotherly Love routine which he demonstrates by pulling Kaoru into his lap and bringing their faces together until their noses touch.

I go home those days feeling particularly unsatisfied.

Thursday

He gives me bedroom eyes the entire day, reducing me to a blubbering puddle of mush after we break eye contact. His gaze tells of everything he wants to/has done/will do to me, and (more than once) I must excuse myself to get a drink of water or, humiliatingly, retreat to a locked bathroom stall.

Sometimes I wonder if Kyouya has any idea of what he can do to me, what I would let him. Days like these always make me curious again, and then I dawdle after the club meeting, and so does he.

"Kyouya," I whine demeanorly, blushing and averting my eyes in a way that he is smart enough to read behind if he tried. Hell, even if he just looked at me, he could tell. Anyone could tell. "Kyouya..."

He looks up. "Yes, Tamaki?" Those eyes again—so intense.

"Do you...uh...have time to...help me with something?" It's a suggestion; an invitation.

Kyouya looks at me for a moment, and every time he does, my hopes soar. "I have accounts to take care of. Ask Haruhi if you need help with your homework." And with that, he leaves.

Curse you, bedroom eyes.

Friday

And then the end of the week comes, and I do not know whether to be happy or downtrodden. The weekend approaches, and with it, affection. Kyouya will invite me over—or I him—and we will spend the entire two days together, doing whatever we please.

But, after four days of mental abuse by my one true love, I am so defeated that it is hard to get excited for anything (except Bohemian or Greek cosplay, or Haruhi, my lovely daughter, in a dress), and so I slink through the day with a ready smile in case anyone asks if I'm alright.

Hosting becomes hard. Although I always, without doubt, mean every word I tell the women I attend, each line feels like sandpaper in my throat. I don't hear their compliments (but respond automatically), nor the twin's jives. I can't even concentrate on Kyouya's after Club talk about budget and ideas and profit; I just stare blankly at him, silently begging, 'look at me', 'see me', 'love me', 'adore me', 'pay attention to me'.

And then the talking is done. The twins stand to follow Haruhi to the super market as Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai rush to attend the last few minutes of kendo, babbling happily about 'weekend cake'. When I finally realize we're alone, I look away and stand to slouch my way to the door, utterly defeated.

And then I hear it. 'Tamaki..." his voice, devoid of hatred, scathing or underlying insults. I turn back to stare at him blankly, bag over shoulder and eyes flashing from the ceiling light. 'Do you still need help with that 'something'?"

My heart is kick-started back to life and I smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

TGIF.

* * *

See!?!?!? Cutesie!!! ...Well, I liked it anyway. So, tell me what you think! Like, love, hate, despise, so-so?!?!? I'm very eager to hear opinions. It makes up for my (much like Tamaki's) sex-less week/life!

And for those of you who don't know what TGIF means, it's 'thank god it's Friday' (I hope you all know that! o.o)


End file.
